1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste disposal apparatus, and more particularly to a waste disposal apparatus comprises a crushing, a ripping, a sieving, an initial separation, a cutting, an advance separation, and a strainer devices for classifying a variety of waste.
2. Description of Related Art
Waste is frequently produced in our daily life and in the industry. Further, we are bothered to dispose the waste, especially non-biodegradable materials such as plastic. Typically, a toxic exhaust is possibly produced by burning the waste in the incinerator. In addition, the plastic is subjected to form a concreted mass after burning such that it is hard to degrade. A cracking process, such as a plasma cracking process, for disposing waste is developed recently. This is an improvement over the above burning technique. However, it is still impossible of processing waste comprising stones, glass, metal cans, and chemicals. It is desirable to classify waste in order to recycle it or further incinerate or crack it.